Un paso hacia la felicidad
by Lauchita
Summary: Taichi está demasiado deprimido porque Sora lo dejó incumpliendo su promesa de estar juntos para siempre. El moreno intenta de todo para lidiar con los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad pero no lo logra. Llega el día de su aniversario y Sora aparece de nuevo ¿Qué hará el moreno? ¿Irá tras de ella? ¿Estará dispuesto a dar un paso hacia la felicidad?. One shot.


**Hola!**

Aprovechando el mes de Halloween, decidí publicar esta historia que tenía escrita desde hace varios meses pero que no había culminado.

Como es por Halloween, será una historia algo oscura y con sentimientos tristes aunque con final feliz.

No es algo que escriba usualmente pero sinceramente me gustó bastante como quedó.

Está redactada desde el punto de vista de Taichiy recomiendo que mientras se lea evoquen el sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza. Los recuerdos si los pueden leer en tono feliz.

Por cierto, se supone que la historia transcurre en un periodo de tiempo largo, así que cada pausa que se haga en la misma, separada por líneas indicará que han transcurrido días, semanas o inclusive meses.

Cuando escriba en cursiva, eso indicará un recuerdo o flashback.

 **Temas:** Amor, despecho, familia, dark, depresión, romance, sobrenatural... Final feliz

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia sí.

* * *

 **UN PASO HACIA LA FELICIDAD**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

::

Hace ya varias semanas que se fue, pero todavía no he podido superar su adiós. Aun siento el dolor en mi pecho, el sabor amargo en mi boca y la opresión en el estómago. Desde que no está nada es igual. Juro que la comida no me sabe a nada y que para mis ojos el mundo ha perdido su color, sencillamente todo luce opaco.

He escuchado miles de veces que el tiempo me ayudará a sanar las heridas y que hará que todo sea más llevadero, pero para mí cada que pasa es una nueva tortura. Me di cuenta que el tiempo no cura, solo te enseña a no exteriorizar tu sufrimiento. Si en algo me he convertido, es en un excelente actor. Los primeros días sentía morir por dentro, no paraba de llorar, no quería comer y le gritaba a todos que se alejaran y me dejaran solo; Ahora hago un esfuerzo por ingerir los alimentos que me da mi madre, intento recibir amablemente a los muchos amigos que vienen a "acompañarme", inclusive he llegado a salir un par de veces con Yamato. Sé que todos tienen intenciones buenas, que desean lo mejor para mí, pero ¿por qué no terminan de comprender que lo que quiero y necesito es estar solo?

El nuevo "yo" se parece poco a lo que era antes. Ya no soy aquel chico jovial, parlanchín y enérgico que siempre mostraba una reluciente sonrisa en su cara. He dejado el futbol, mi entrenador sigue enviándome mensajes al teléfono diciendo que puedo volver al equipo cuando quiera, que me tome un tiempo ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué sirve el tiempo?

* * *

::

Ya han pasado algunos meses y confirmo mi teoría, el tiempo no hace que olvides, solo te enseña a no exteriorizar. Desde que no demuestro lo triste que me siento he recibido menos atención y eso me gusta. Ya no soportaba a todas las personas encima de mí intentando "hacerme feliz".

He vuelto a jugar futbol, aunque debo decir que apesto, todavía no logro concentrarme ni un 50%. El entrenador me excusa antes mis compañeros diciendo que solo estoy "un poco oxidado" por la falta de práctica; asegura que pronto volveré a ser el mismo de siempre. Si soy sincero, creo que él es el único en el equipo que de verdad lo cree posible.

Últimamente me he concentrado en ejercitarme. Eso ocupa gran parte de mis horas y mantiene distraída mi mente, además que me ayuda a recuperar mi condición física, puesto que como había dejado de comer he perdido mucho peso.

* * *

::

Han transcurrido algunos días desde que regresé al equipo de futbol. Sentía que ya le estaba agarrando el ritmo una vez más pero el entrenador decidió suspenderme por dos semanas ¿la razón? Golpee con todas mis fuerzas a uno de mis compañeros de equipo. El muy imbécil sugirió que tal vez lo que me hacía falta para volver a jugar bien era con otra chica ¡Desgraciado!

Para completar de ponerle la guinda a la torta, debido a aquel comentario no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y en nuestro último día juntos.

 _«« Era sábado. Justamente las 5 de la tarde cuando llegué a su casa. El plan era estar un rato juntos, esperar que fuera más tarde y salir a comer luego. Se veía hermosa como siempre, usaba un sencillo vestido de flores. Le di un beso como saludo y nos sentamos a ver una película, la cual intenté ignorar._

 _— Estas muy bonita hoy._

 _— ¿Acaso no lo estoy siempre? — Me sonrió y continuó viendo la película._

 _—Tienes razón, siempre lo estás —Le sonreí y me acerqué para besarla. Ella me correspondió pero no de la forma en que yo esperaba. —Hueles divino — Seguí intentando mientras pasaba mi nariz por su cuello y daba uno que otro beso._

— _Es el mismo perfume de siempre — Respondió sin más._

— _En ti siempre huele divino— Mordisquee suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se apartó de mi contacto._

— _¿Por qué mejor no vemos la película? — Dijo sin mirarme. Se frotaba las manos._

— _¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunté sin más._

— _¿Qué podría pasarme? — No me miró. Noté un leve temblor en su voz. Se tocaba repetitivamente el cabello, señal típica en ella de que estaba nerviosa. Tomé el control del blu ray, pausé la película y la miré directamente a los ojos._

— _Amor, si te pasa algo sabes que puedes decírmelo — Se quedó callada un par de minutos._

— _Es que… — Lo meditó un poco más._

— _Vamos Sora, puedes decirme._

— _Sabes que quiero estudiar diseño de modas ¿Cierto? — Asentí con la cabeza — Es uno de mis más grandes sueños…_

— _Lo sé — Ella se quedó callada por un rato más — Sora, termina de decirme por favor._

— _No te lo dije antes porque no lo veía como algo posible — No dejaba de tocarse el cabello —Metí carta de postulación en el instituto Marangoni… — Silencio — Ayer recibí respuesta… Me aceptaron._

— _Eso queda en_

— _Milán — Respondió sin dejarme terminar. Sentí que mi corazón se saltó un latido._

— _Eso significa que te vas… — Dije en un susurro. »»_

Me enojan los recuerdos. Sin pensarlo comienzo a aventar unas cuantas cosas el aire. El piso queda repleto en poco tiempo. Con todo el alboroto que estoy causando logro llamar la atención de mi madre, quien entra a la habitación y empieza a decirme que debo calmarme. Yo me enojo aún más y termino gritándole y botándola de mi habitación. Escucho que llora desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me arrepiento inmediatamente de mis actos… Me he convertido en un desastre de persona.

* * *

::

Gracias a Dios por el inmenso corazón que le dio a las madres. La mía me perdonó por el berrinche que armé hace algunos días, inclusive me comprendió y consoló.

Cambiando de tema, he notado que mientras más ejercicio hago menos tiempo me da para pensar en _ella_ , así que gasté todos mis ahorros en máquinas para hacer ejercicios y convertí el cuarto de huéspedes en mi gimnasio personal.

Mi padre dice que los extremos no son buenos, que pasar de estar 12 horas postrado en la cama a estar todo el día ejercitándome no debe ser saludable pero ¿Qué puede saber él? Mamá es el amor de su vida y está junto a ella desde siempre, en cambio yo… bueno… prefiero no hablar de eso.

* * *

::

No sé si será el clima, que ha estado nublado, pero a pesar de todo el ejercicio que he hecho hoy no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, en la primera vez que la vi, en nuestro primer beso, las muchas cosas que hacíamos y como nos reíamos siempre de lo mismo. Empieza a llover fuerte y un recuerdo viene a mi mente a toda potencia. Siento vivirlo de nuevo.

 _«« Aquel día ella había salido tarde de su práctica de tenis. Yo como siempre me quedé a acompañarla. Íbamos caminando de la mano por el parque cuando nos sorprendió un chaparrón de agua. Corrimos buscando refugio pero fue inútil, ya que en cuestión de segundos estábamos empapados desde los pies a la cabeza._

 _Lo mejor que pudimos hallar fue una pequeña casa de juegos en el área para niños. Entramos y nos sentamos quedando apretujados. No podíamos parar de reírnos. Nos movimos a duras penas dentro del pequeño espacio para intentar quedar un poco más cómodos. A la final ella quedó sentada delante de mí mientras yo la abrazaba por detrás._

— _Hace frío, te vas a resfriar — Comenté al ver que temblaba ligeramente entre mis brazos — ¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta? — Le ofrecí sin pensarlo._

— _Claro genio — Ella empezó a reír dulcemente — Debe ser que tu chaqueta no está empapada de agua también — Me sentí tonto al haber pasado por alto aquel detalle y comencé a reír también._

— _No seas mala — Le dije y la apreté con fuerza._

— _¡Oye! ¡Me asfixias! — Se quejó pero aún continuaba riéndose — Prométeme que siempre será así — Dijo de pronto._

— _¿Así cómo?, ¿Húmedo?, ¿Apretado?, ¿Frio?_

— _No tonto. Prométeme que siempre estaremos felices, que siempre nos reiremos y que nunca perderemos el encanto._

— _Está bien, prometo siempre ser el mismo encantador Taichi de siempre — Me golpeó suavemente con el codo y sonrió._

— _Te amo — Susurró_

— _Y yo te amo a ti._

— _Siempre estaremos juntos_

— _Siempre — ratifiqué y seguidamente la besé.»»_

El recuerdo deja en mí un sentimiento agridulce. Al principio la tierna imagen trae una sonrisa a mi cara pero casi inmediatamente al saber que nuestro "siempre" había durado tan poco me deprime, hasta el punto que he comenzado a llorar.

Seco mis lágrimas con fuerza. No puedo dejar que esto me venza. Debo ser fuerte, necesito distraerme… tengo que… tengo que ejercitar más.

* * *

::

Tanto ejercicio ha hecho efecto en mí. Mi masa muscular ha crecido considerablemente e inclusive siento que estoy jugando mejor que nunca al futbol. Mi entrenador dice que mi forma de jugar se ha vuelto muy agresiva y aunque noto el reproche en su comentario, sé que en parte está feliz de tenerme "de regreso".

Las cosas en general han estado normales, aunque últimamente he vivido episodios bastante extraños… A veces, cuando estoy ejercitando creo escuchar a Sora cantar… Es algo raro, es como si la escuchara dentro mi cabeza, en un tono muy bajo, poco perceptible, pero ahí está, es sin duda su voz.

Inclusive me ha pasado que he llegado a percibir su perfume, un toque sutil a melocotón. Pero lo más extraño sin lugar a dudas ocurrió hoy, hace pocas horas. Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agradable con ella. Nos encontrábamos en el parque, al lado de la casita de niños donde nos refugiamos de la lluvia, pero esta vez no llovía, al contrario, en el cielo brillaba el sol radiantemente creando unos hermosos reflejos en su cabello rojo. Ella reposaba en el césped junto a mí, estaba sobre mi regazo y me susurró al oído « _no he olvidado nuestra promesa»._

Desperté de golpe con el corazón acelerado y juro por mi madre que al despertar la vi por un segundo, acostada a mi lado, como si hubiera estado observándome dormir. Me froté los ojos ante la impresión y cuando volví a abrirlos su imagen había desaparecido. Golpee la cama al saber que todo había sido producto de mi mente… de mis ganas de volver a verla. Sin embargo me inquietó el hecho de que la almohada donde la había visto posada olía a ella. ¿Necesito un psiquiatra? Esta etapa de la depresión es nueva para mí… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

::

Hoy amanecí fatal, no he ejercitado nada, tan siquiera he querido levantarme de la cama. Simplemente he dejado que mi mente tome plena libertad de volar y la he recordado todo lo que he querido. Hoy no quiero suprimir sus recuerdos. Hoy solo quiero recordarlo todo. Hasta el más pequeño detalle… aunque eso me mate.

Se supone que hoy sería nuestro cuarto aniversario de novios. Mis padres han estado muy necios tratando de "hacerme sentir bien" sin que yo se los pida. Hikari los logró convencer de salir y dejarme solo en la casa. Amo a mi hermana, es la única que logra entenderme y que comprende que cuando me siento mal lo único que quiero y necesito es estar solo.

En la soledad de mi casa me he sentido un poco mejor y para la hora del almuerzo se me ocurrió una genial idea. Salí corriendo a ducharme, me tardé un buen rato. Me lavé el cabello y afeité. Cuando salí me vestí con lo mejor que encontré en el armario, inclusive me perfumé.

Llamé a un buen restaurante italiano y pedí que me trajeran dos de sus mejores platos con una botella de vino blanco. Cuando llegaron con mi pedido yo ya tenía la mesa lista y preparada para dos personas.

Sé que sonará extraño y desesperado pero puse su foto en la mesa frente a mí y comí imaginando que ella estaba conmigo. Le había servido su plato, inclusive llené una copa de vino para ella y hablaba dejando espacios de silencio en lo que sería su respuesta. Debo confesar que al principio me emocioné y mi ánimo comenzó a subir, pero al cabo de un rato me sentí peor y terminé golpeando la mesa. Miré directamente a su foto y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos le reclamé al retrato.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? — Mi tono de voz había subido al punto de que me encontraba gritando — ME HICISTE PROMETER QUE SERÍA PARA SIEMPRE, PERO TÚ NO CUMPLISTE.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue desconcertante, primero vino a mi nariz el aroma de su perfume y acto seguido la escuché cantar, pero esta vez no la escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza, ya no se oía como un susurro, sino que podía oírla claramente.

Su voz salía desde mi habitación, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia allá. Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y me quedé helado. Ella estaba sentada en mi cama. ¿Pero cómo? Era imposible. No podía ser. Ella estaba… Ella estaba muerta.

«« — _Eso queda en_

— _Milán — Respondió sin dejarme terminar. Sentí que mi corazón se saltó un latido._

— _Eso significa que te vas… — Dije en un susurro._

— _Es mi sueño y la verdad es una excelente oportunidad para mi futura carrera pero tú también eres mi sueño y no quiero dejarte — En ese momento me sentí un ser egoísta._

— _Deberías irte — La animé. Ella hizo una mueca con su cara. — No quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida solo por mí._

— _Pero Tai…_

— _Aparte tampoco es como si te fueras para siempre. Nos mantendremos en contacto — Estaba intentando sonar animado — Iré en vacaciones o tu vendrás… Podemos hacer que…_

— _Espera Tai — Me interrumpió — No es eso lo que quiero… Quiero otra cosa… Por más fuerte que sea nuestro amor, por más fuerte que sea una pareja ¡Son 4 años! Cualquier relación se debilita con eso._

— _Entonces ¿Sugieres que terminemos?_

— _¡Claro que no! — Me respondió enojada — Sugiero que nos vayamos juntos — Propuso completamente decidida._

— _¿Irnos juntos? — Aquella propuesta me tomó fuera de base._

— _Sé que tienes planes aquí y que tu entrenador está pensando proponerte para las pruebas de la selección nacional, pero en Italia hay muy buenos clubes, podrías ver que tal te va y… — No la dejé terminar puesto que la cargué por la cintura y la besé._

— _Eres la mejor novia del mundo ¿Lo sabías? — Ella sonrió._

— _Si no llegas a quedar, aunque lo dudo, porque eres muy bueno, podemos regresarnos. Aquí también hay buenas escuelas de moda._

— _¿Regresarnos dices? Mi amor, así sea barriendo pisos me pienso quedar contigo en Italia. Lo que sea mientras tú logras tu sueño._

 _Hablamos un buen rato del tema. Buscamos sitios donde posiblemente quedarnos, vimos el montón de fotos en internet y entrada la noche salimos a festejarlo. Nuestra relación daría un paso grande: viviríamos juntos y cumpliríamos nuestros sueños. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Tomamos algunas copas y celebrando tanta felicidad el tiempo pasó de más. No nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando salimos y fue entonces cuando ocurrió._

 _Caminábamos por las supuestamente seguras calles de nuestra ciudad cuando un evidente drogadicto se nos acercó. Nos pidió dinero y yo le dije que se marchara. Él sacó un arma y nos apuntó, volvió a exigir nuestro dinero. Yo instintivamente puse a Sora detrás de mí y le di a aquel hombre lo que pedía, pero supongo que la droga nublaba sus ideas en ese momento porque él mostró interés en ella, intentó acariciarla y yo no lo permití._

 _Me abalancé sobre aquel degenerado y lo golpee intentando hacer que soltara el arma. Forcejeamos por un rato y lo más temible ocurrió: se le escapó un disparo que debió ser para mí pero que terminó justo en el pecho de mi amada._

 _Mi sangre se heló al escuchar aquel sonido. Solté al malnacido y corrí de inmediato hasta donde estaba ella. Tirada en el piso. La policía atrapó a ese engendro a las pocas horas pero eso ya no importaba, el daño estaba hecho y era irreparable. Se había llevado a mi gran tesoro y con ella mi vida entera.»»_

Parpadee fuertemente esperando que la imagen de ella frente a mí desapareciera, tal y como desapareció aquel día en mi cama, pero no, ella seguía ahí mirándome directamente. Di un paso hacia adelante intentando acercarme y pude notar que ella acababa de percibir que yo podía verla. Miró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y volvió a fijar su vista en mí. La nostalgia era palpable en su rostro. Se paró de mi cama y en un acto sobrenatural cruzó la pared de mi habitación alejándose de mí.

— Sora no… ESPERA — Grité a medida que corría al otro lado por donde la había visto atravesar.

Ella me miró brevemente y pude notar tristeza en su mirada… Continuó moviéndose, no caminaba, simplemente se movía, era como si flotara. Yo salí en persecución de ella. Fuera del apartamento... Por las escaleras de emergencia… Hasta el final del edificio.

— POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS — Grité con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Ella se detuvo y volvió a mirarme. Era mi Sora, mi novia, frente a mí. La podía ver cómo veía a las demás cosas, es solo que ella tenía un aura resplandeciente a su alrededor. Me acerqué hasta ella y paré al tenerla frente a mí. Extendí mi mano hacia su mejilla y al llegar al punto de contacto… Nada… Mi mano simplemente atravesó su reflejo como si de humo se tratara. Vi que ella entristeció ante esto y de nuevo comenzó a apartarse de mí.

— Por favor no — rogué — no me dejes de nuevo… Quiero ir… Quiero ir contigo… No me dejes

Ella volvió a voltear y extendió una de sus manos hacia mí. Yo intenté tomarla, pero al igual que antes no pude lograr el contacto físico. Ella comenzó a moverse hacia atrás pero mirándome de frente y yo simplemente la seguí con la mano extendida.

— No… No me dejes — Susurraba.

Continué caminando y paré al chocar contra el borde del edificio. Caí en cuenta que me encontraba en la azotea. Volví a mirarla. Ella flotaba sobre la nada, sobre abismo.

— Quiero ir contigo — Susurré convencido.

Esta vez ella estiró ambos brazos hacia mí y yo pude comprenderlo todo. Estábamos en mundos diferentes y la única manera de estar juntos es que yo fuera hasta donde se encontraba ella. Subí a la pequeña pared que me separaba del techo y de la caída libre y miré hacia abajo. Varios pisos de altura.

Volví a posar mis ojos sobre ella, quien seguía esperándome. Un paso. Solo un paso me separaba de la dicha de estar con ella. Sabía lo que quería: la quería a ella. Así que no dude y di **un paso hacia la felicidad**.

Sentí el viento chocar contra mi cara y la sensación de velocidad aunada a la gravedad oprimirme el estómago. Para mí todo pasaba en cámara lenta. A medida que caía, piso tras piso podía verla a ella a mi lado. Me estaba sonriendo y eso me reconfortaba. No podía apartar mis ojos de los de ella…

Supongo que en realidad la caída fue más rápida de lo que a mí me pareció. A pocos centímetros de impactar contra el suelo pude escuchar a una mujer gritas, pero no supe de quien se trataba, puesto que yo estaba concentrado fijamente en Sora.

Morir quizá no es tan tétrico como mucho se lo imaginan. Puedo decir que sentí una fuerte presión cuando impacté contra el piso, pero no diría que dolió; luego todo se quedó en completo y absoluto silencio, podía escuchar mis pensamientos. No me encontraba en un sitio en específico, alrededor todo era brillante y vacío, no podía ver nada que no fuera claridad, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos.

Al cabo de unos segundos pude divisar como se formaba una silueta frente a mí. Al acercarme más, me di cuenta de que era Sora quien venía hacia mi sonriendo. Yo solo podía sentir felicidad de haberlo logrado, por fin podía estar con ella… Pero antes de llegar a alcanzarla su cara de felicidad cambió por una de preocupación y como si alguien me halara fuertemente por detrás, pude ver como involuntariamente me iba alejando a gran velocidad de ella, hasta que ya no pude ver nada, todo el resplandor desapareció y me quedé en medio de la oscuridad absoluta.

No sé a ciencia exacta cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sumergido en la nada, en un mundo sin color, sin ruido… perturbador. Creo que a veces escuchaba sonidos parecidos a voces distorsionadas. En otras ocasiones esas distorsiones eran parecidas al tono de voz de mi familia. No sé si eran reales o producto de mi imaginación al encontrarme en la nada. ¿Estaba en el infierno?

* * *

::

Un "día"… En un momento inesperado apareció frente de mí una pequeña pero brillante luz, caminé hasta ella y todo el espacio negro se fue iluminando lentamente, cambiando por fríos colores y formas, a lo lejos pude escuchar el llanto de una mujer, luego una cara humana apareció frente a mí y pude sentir como el sonido invadía mis tímpanos gradualmente.

Ahora lo sabía, no estaba muerto… Estaba en el hospital y mi madre lloraba frente a mí.

— Oh Santo cielos Tai, gracias a Dios que has despertado — Podía ver como entre llanto y llanto balbuceaba algunas cosas.

Yo me sentía extraño, simplemente algo no estaba bien conmigo… era como si… No lo sabía explicar… Se sentía como si… mejor dicho, no se sentía nada… Comencé a desesperarme… No sentía mi cuerpo, no podía mover mis brazos o piernas, tan siquiera podía hablar, era una sensación angustiante.

Los aparatos comenzaron a sonar y un doctor apareció frente a mí haciendo que mi madre llorara con más fuerza, esta vez pude notar que papá estaba a su lado. Se acercó una enfermera y el médico y ella balbucearon cosas que no entendía, luego la chica sacó una inyectadora y colocó un líquido transparente en mi brazo… Sentí como la oscuridad volvía a mí nuevamente.

* * *

::

Ya llevo varios días en el hospital. Los médicos me han explicado lo que pasa. Mi madre dice que sin duda alguna es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a la caída. Yo no lo veo como un milagro, más bien lo veo como un castigo, puesto que quedé en estado vegetativo. No puedo mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo, no puedo hablar y a duras penas logro mover mis ojos. Estoy condenado a esta miserable vida, postrado en una asquerosa cama como si mi cuerpo fuera mi propia tumba.

Un montón de amigos han venido a verme, cada uno se queda cierto tiempo hablándome, puesto que saben que puedo escucharlos. Mi padre y mi madre se turnan, siempre hay uno de ellos conmigo. Mi hermana me acompaña cuánto tiempo puede. Sé que quiere quedarse más tiempo pero escucho que mis padres se lo impiden argumentando que tiene que descansar y que ellos pueden encargarse.

* * *

::

¡Cuánta gente viene a verme! Me siento fatal por eso, no quiero que nadie me vea en este estado tan lamentable, pero no puedo hacer nada para comunicar mis deseos ¿Es que acaso no es obvio lo que quiero? Nadie desea ver a una pasarela de gente mirándote con lastima.

Hoy, después de muchas suplicas mi hermana logró que mis padres se fueran y la dejaran a ella pasar la noche conmigo. Curiosamente, desde que entré en el hospital no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y aun así desde que mis padres se marcharon no se ha acercado a hablarme. Ha permanecido callada.

Luego de estar alrededor de dos horas en silencio se acerca y toma mi mano. No siento el contacto de su piel contra la mía pero puedo verla y está llorando en silencio mientras me mira con mucho amor. Pasan algunos pocos minutos y finalmente habla.

— A veces siento que es mi culpa — Las lágrimas caen con más fuerza — Pienso que si no te hubiéramos dejado solo ese día… Si no les hubiera pedido a nuestros padres que salieran… — Me gustaría consolarla y decirle que nada de esto es su culpa. Odio ver llorar a mi hermanita y odio no poder hacer nada al respecto.

El hipo no la deja continuar hablando. Noto que pone todas sus fuerzas para poder seguir y cuando logra que el llanto no sea tan fuerte vuelve a hablar.

— Eres demasiado fuerte Taichi. No sé cómo lo resististe tanto tiempo… Si yo hubiera perdido a Takeru… Si esa tragedia me hubiera ocurrido a mí… No sé lo que yo…

Los sollozos le impiden hablar momentáneamente, pero logra recuperarse y continuar

— Ese día te vi — Hace una pausa — Regresaba un momento al apartamento para buscar algo que había olvidado y te vi en el aire, justo antes de llegar al suelo — Ahora sé que fue ella la que gritó en aquel momento — No te lo han dicho Tai, pero tu corazón se detuvo… oficialmente estuviste cuatro minutos muerto, antes de que lograran revivirte.

Veo que aprieta sus puños y los lleva hasta su cara donde tapa fuertemente sus ojos. Se toma unos minutos y vuelve a mirarme.

— Sé porque lo hiciste — Su voz se quiebra nuevamente y ella intenta recobrar la compostura — La vi, Tai — afirmó — Vi a Sora a tu lado mientras caías.

No sé cómo me hace sentir esa confesión ya que en algunas ocasiones había llegado a pensar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, un delirio psicótico síntoma de mi severa depresión.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Taichi? — Me pregunta entre lágrimas — ¿Quieres estar con ella? ¿Es de verdad lo que deseas?

La emoción me invade en este momento. Quiero decirle que sí, que por favor me ayude, pero mi maldito cuerpo no responde. Lo único que consigo es deprimirme hasta la médula y botar una lágrima. Kari entiende el significado. Mi hermana siempre me ha entendido mejor que nadie. Me abraza y me da un beso en la frente. No siento su contacto físico pero si logro sentir el amor que me está transmitiendo.

— Está bien hermano. Lo haré… Yo… Yo te ayudaré

La vi caminar de manera desesperada por la habitación como si buscase algo. Revisó en varias gavetas y luego se acercó hasta mí con una inyectadora vacía la cual llenó de aire e introdujo en mi brazo.

— Te amo hermano — Susurró entre lágrimas a medida que vertía el contenido directo a mi vena.

Pasaron los minutos y nada se sentía fuera de lugar. Todo era igual. Yo seguía en mi propia prisión. Noté la cara de confusión de mi hermana.

— Yo… No sé… Esto lo vi en una película… No sé — El método no había funcionado — ¿Qué hago hermano? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Mi hermana menor se acurrucó junto a mis piernas. Había fallado. Luego de algunos minutos la vi recomponerse, se paró y tomó una de las almohadas de mi cama y la fue acercado hasta mi rostro… Lo observaba todo en cámara lenta, el blancor de la almohada se acercaba hacia mí e impedía que viera el resto de la escena. Pero al estar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, se detuvo.

— Lo siento, hermano… No puedo… No puedo hacerlo — Kari tiró la almohada lejos y me miró con remordimiento.

Yo cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar. De verdad no quería esto. La vida era un infierno para mí. Nada tenía sentido. No tenía a mi novia. No era voluntario de mis movimientos. Era una carga para todo el mundo. Abrí mis ojos y vi de nuevo a mi hermana enfrente de mí. Secó mis lágrimas y volvió a darme un beso.

— Te amo hermano. De verdad te amo. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

El blanco de la almohada se volvió negro al tapar mis ojos. Sentí como mis pulmones se quedaban de a poco sin aire y me invadió la agonía. Mi cuerpo quería luchar por moverse e intentar respirar pero mis músculos no respondían. Desespero, es la única palabra que puede describirlo, un fuerte desespero que luego de una medida no estimada de tiempo pasó… Dándole bienvenida a la paz absoluta.

* * *

::

Todo se volvió negro para mí y luego el resplandor invadió de lleno el espacio. Ya había estado aquí antes, podía recordarlo, _alrededor todo era brillante y vacío, no podía ver nada que no fuera claridad, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos._ Y cual pasó aquella vez, una silueta apareció delante de mí. Mi amada.

— Eres tú… ¿De verdad estas aquí? — Ella asintió — ¿Esta vez sí lo logre? — Volvió a asentir. Podía ver lágrimas en un sus ojos.

Llevaba el mismo vestido floreado que el día que murió. Se veía tan hermosa. No me contuve más y me abalancé hasta ella para abrazarla. Esta vez si la podía sentir… podía tocarla… se sentía real, inclusive podía aspirar su perfume. La miré directo a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. Poseído por un deseo extremo la besé. Todo se sentía real, sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos, su sabor embriagante, era algo que anhelaba hacer desde hace tanto tiempo.

— No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé — Confesé mirándola a los ojos y sin soltarla por temor a que me la arrebataran de nuevo

— Te juro que nunca te dejé solo — Escuchar su voz fue melodioso para mí — Estuve ahí contigo, siempre — Estaba llorando. Ambos llorábamos — Me dolía verte sufrir e intentaba decirte que todo estaría bien, pero tú no me veías… No me podías escuchar… No…

— Eso no importa ahora — La abracé con mucha fuerza— Ahora estamos juntos. Por fin… Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo — Las lágrimas de felicidad me invadían.

— Ahora si podremos cumplir nuestra promesa — Habló recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sentía en el paraíso — Ahora sí, siempre estaremos juntos.

— Siempre… — Ratifiqué y seguidamente la besé.

— **FIN—**

* * *

::

 **Notas de autora:**

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo. NO LEAN LO SIGUIENTE SI NO QUIEREN SPOLEARSE...

Al principio parecía que Tai estaba triste porque Sora lo había dejado para irse a estudiar fuera del país, pero resulta que no. Taí está tan deprimido y despechado porque Sora murió. El moreno se aísla de la sociedad y deja de comer, pero se da cuenta que solo consigue acaparar atención con eso y no le gusta, así que prefiere fingir que se encuentra mejor, aunque por dentro lleve el tormento.

Descubre que mientras se mantiene ocupado no piensa tanto en Sora, así que se encapricha con ejercitar y ejercitar sin parar.

El chico ha experimentado extraños sucesos donde cree ver, oler o escuchar a Sora. Piensa que la depresión lo está volviendo loco.

El moreno experimenta una caída emocional fuerte el día que se supone iba a cumplir aniversario con Sora y en medio de un ataque de histeria provocado por la depresión logra ver al fantasma de la chica.

Taichi persigue a la figura sobrenatural de su novia y termina en una azotea donde decide que quiere acompañar a la pelirroja hacia el otro mundo. Se lanza desde el techo del edificio y por poco tiempo logra su cometido: estar con ella en el más allá, pero luego despierta y descubre que no murió, que está en el hospital.

Se da cuenta que ha quedado en estado vegetativo y eso lo deprime aún más, porque ahora aparte de estar sin Sora es prisionero de su propio cuerpo.

La hermana del moreno estuvo presente en el intento de suicidio de Tai y vio también a Sora, así que la aparición de la pelirroja no fue un delirio de Taichi debido a la depresión sino que en realidad ocurrió.

Kari ayuda a su hermano a lograr su cometido y lo mata.

Taichi se reúne con su novia en el más allá por fin y es feliz gracias a ellos.

Así que bien, es una historia con un final feliz aunque retorcido y toca temas sensibles como la depresión, el suicidio, muerte, los fantasmas, el asesinato piadoso y el más allá.

Espero les haya gusta a pesar de ser una historia un poco oscura.

 **¿Me dejan un review con su opinión?** Los amaré todos, así sea para decirme que no les gustó el one shot.

 **Gracias por leerme!**

 **Un beso,**

 **Lau,.**


End file.
